


Sláinte

by EllieTheGreat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, St. Patrick's Day, and confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers celebrate St. Patrick's Day the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sláinte

     “Remind me again why I agreed to continue working here?” Darcy sighed, dropping her head on her desk.  
     Jane smiled distractedly, her eyes never leaving the whiteboard she was writing on. “Because you know how lost I’d be without you.”  
     Darcy grunted and sat up and pulled a supply request form off of the top of the stack of paperwork sitting on the corner of her desk. She clicked her pen absentmindedly as she ran a mental check on the supply room, coming up empty. She stood, fishing her access card and keys from her purse.   
     “I’m checking the supply room and then going to the store. Do you need anything in particular?” Darcy asked.  
     “Tampons!” Jane called over her shoulder.  
     Darcy made a mental note and headed to the supply room. The new facility they were operating in was much bigger than the one in New Mexico, and their supply room was actually a room now, not just a stack of cardboard boxes shoved in the corner. The facility belonged to SHIELD, which meant you needed an access card for everything. Darcy was surprised they didn’t make you swipe your card when you went into the bathroom. It took her half an hour to go through the list of supplies and make sure they didn’t need more of anything. She reviewed the list she’d made and dropped it in the submission basket at the front desk on her way out.   
     After spending so much time in New Mexico, it was still a new experience to walk out of the lab and not have to steel yourself for the smothering heat. In fact, Darcy found herself shivering as she stepped outside. It was March in New York, which meant a coat was almost always mandatory. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body and hurried to the parking lot. She unlocked the door at the same time a hand landed heavily on her shoulder. She shrieked and spun around, her hand going for the taser she kept in her purse.  
      “Whoa! It’s just me!”   
      Darcy glared. “Jesus, Clint. The next time you sneak up on me like that, I’m using the taser.”  
      Clint grinned. “Duly noted. Where are you going?”  
      “Grocery run,” Darcy responded, pulling open the door. “You wanna tag along?”  
      Clint was already halfway around the front of the car.   
      “You know, you’re supposed to notify security when you leave on errands,” Clint said, settling in the passenger seat.  
      Darcy shrugged. “I took that as more of a suggestion than a rule.”  
      Clint laughed and turned on the radio. Darcy and Clint had become fast friends since Jane started working with SHIELD. He’d been with the group of agents that raided the lab in New Mexico, and he’d been assigned to hang around and keep an eye on their operations. After Jane had been recruited to work with the agency, Clint was put in charge of making sure she and her equipment arrived in New York unscathed. On the flight from New Mexico, Darcy had talked him into playing cards with her since Jane was focused on video chatting with Thor. Her first day in New York, she’d gotten lost trying to navigate the subway system and ended up in a part of the city she never meant to see. After about an hour, Clint had walked into the bookstore she was amusing herself in and helped her find her way back to the lab. The next day when she got to work, there was a map of the subway system on her desk with the route from her apartment to the lab circled and highlighted. Later that afternoon, Clint had strolled into the lab and casually dropped Darcy’s iPod on her desk without a word. Darcy made him cupcakes and sent them via Jane and Thor at the end of the day.   
      Halfway through the drive, Clint lowered the volume of the radio and turned to Darcy. “So what are we doing on Friday?”  
      Darcy furrowed her brow and Clint gave a shocked chuckle.  
      “Wow, I can’t believe Darcy Lewis forgot St. Patrick’s Day,” Clint said mournfully. “What’s the world coming to?”  
      She cursed and slapped the wheel. “I can’t believe I almost forgot! I’m so ashamed of myself!”  
      “Relax, Lewis, you can redeem yourself by helping me come up with plans,” Clint assured her.  
      “What about that place we passed last week?” Darcy suggested. “The one with the six foot glass of Guinness in the window?”  
      Clint wrinkled his nose. “The don’t serve it right. It’s not the same. What about that one a few blocks from the tower?”  
      She narrowed her eyes. “Is that the one where they sing ‘The Rocky Road To Dublin’ every half hour?”   
      “Okay so not that one,” Clint decided.   
      Darcy hit her turn signal. “Hey, what about the one by my apartment? Kinsale Tavern? I’ve been there a few times and one of the guys that works there lives on my floor.”  
      Clint nodded as Darcy pulled into the parking lot. “Sounds like a plan. What’s on the list?”  
      Darcy switched off the ignition and pulled out her sticky note grocery list. “Coffee, poptarts, peanut butter, and tampons. Let’s get this over with so I can get back before Jane realizes we’re out of coffee.”

      Darcy and Jane were the first to show up, claiming a small stretch of stools at the bar. Darcy’s neighbor, Connor, waved from the other end of the bar and slid a glass of whiskey down to her. She caught it and tossed him a sloppy salute. Jane shifted in her seat and tugged at the hem of her shirt for the fortieth time since Darcy had thrown it at her and demanded she put it on.   
      “Stop,” Darcy ordered. “You look good in green, and showing a little skin is perfectly normal, Jane Foster.”  
      Jane made a face. “I miss my blankets.”  
      Darcy handed her the whiskey. “Drink this. You’ll stop caring.”  
      The bell on the door let out a high peal as the rest of the group pushed inside. Clint snagged the seat to Darcy’s left as Jane slid off her stool to greet Thor. Connor took the group’s drink orders and chatted with Darcy as he worked.  
      “You’d think we’d get a lot of business on St. Paddy’s Day, being an Irish bar,” he said. “But apparently the people of this fine city are more interested in drinking vodka and cranberry and lookin’ posh.”  
      “It’s a damn shame,” Darcy agreed.  
      “Ah, well. I’ve seen you drink, so I’m not too worried about the profits for tonight,” Connor teased with a wink.  
      Darcy shrugged. “All I ask for is whiskey and music.”  
      “As you wish, m’lass!” bellowed the man that had come up behind Connor.  
      Connor swore and struggled to catch the bottle he’d lost hold of in his surprise. “Da, could ya watch the shouting? Poor Darcy damn near got a bourbon bath.”  
      His father chuckled and swept Darcy a little bow. “Can I count on ya for a dance before the evening’s over?”  
      “I’m always up for a dance with you,” Darcy laughed.  
      Connor dropped another glass in front of her. “You going to teach your mates here a thing or two about the jig?”  
      Clint nearly choked on his beer. “Oh, she better.”  
      Darcy ignored him. “Connor, could we get some music?”  
      Connor reached under the bar and the first notes of a song burst through the speakers.   
      “Barton, I hope like hell you brushed up on your Irish Pub Rock lyrics,” Tony warned, “because I have a feeling Darcy feels like singing.”  
      “I’ve seen you drunk, Stark, so I wouldn’t be poking fun at anybody’s singing,” Steve joked.  
      Tony glared at him. “Watch it, Captain Spandex.”  
      Darcy held up her hands. “No fighting! If you fight, you have to go shot for shot with Natasha.”  
      “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Pepper commented.  
      “Don’t lie, Pep, you just want me for my body,” Darcy teased.  
      Pepper smirked. “Anything could happen on St. Paddy’s Day.”  
      “Careful how you tease, Pep, you might get a girl’s hopes up,” Darcy laughed.  
      Tony turned to Clint. “I love the Irish.”  
      Clint rolled his eyes and shoved Tony away.

      Two hours and a lot of alcohol later, Connor had talked Darcy into teaching her friends to do a proper jig. Steve and Thor were pushing tables out of the way while Darcy and Connor decided what song to play. They settled on “St. Anne’s Reel” and Darcy gave a shrill whistle to get everyone’s attention. She pulled herself up to sit on the bar and started explaining the steps. After the third time someone asked, “What the fuck is a rise and grind?” Darcy pulled Connor from behind the bar to demonstrate.   
      She directed everyone into two lines, the men on the right, the women on the left. Clint and Darcy were at the top, followed by Pepper and Tony, Jane and Thor, Betty and Bruce, and Natasha and Steve. Connor started the music and Darcy called out directions as the lines came together and moved back. Surprisingly, no one fell flat on their asses during the rise and grind, despite everyone still being confused about what the holy hell it was. Clint and Betty came together in the middle and spun once, Clint accidentally elbowing Tony as he returned to his spot. Darcy and Steve repeated the move- minus the flying elbows. Both couples did the spin with the opposite hand and fell back. Clint and Darcy danced into the center, holding each other’s waists as they spun. After she’d done the same with Steve, Darcy returned to the top and linked her right elbow with Clint’s and danced a turn before switching to the left. They danced down the line, linking elbows couple by couple, before meeting back in the middle to swing down the line. Darcy and Clint marched to the bottom position, the rest of their lines following them, and joined hands to make an arch. The couples danced through and into their new positions and it started all over again.   
      “Aren’t you glad I reminded you?” Clint shouted as he passed Darcy, his arm linked with Natasha’s.  
      She let out a laugh as Steve swung her around. “You’re the best!”  
      “How did you learn to do this?” Pepper asked, taking her turn with Steve.  
      Darcy jerked her thumb towards the bar. “The first time I came in Connor taught me with a few of his friends.”  
      Thor stooped slightly to link elbows with Natasha. “It is great fun, this dance! Though I admit, I am not very good at it.”  
      “That’s the beauty of an Irish jig, my friend. As long as you’re moving and laughing, it counts!” Connor yelled from the bar.   
      After Betty and Bruce made it through the arch the final time, Darcy collapsed on a stool and threw back a glass of whiskey. Behind the bar, Connor bent to fiddle with the stereo system. A new song started and there was a howl of joy from the patrons. In the far corner, a guy stood on a bench, a beer in one hand. Darcy hopped up onto the bar, careful not to knock over any drinks.   
      Across the room, the man started singing, thrusting his pint glass for emphasis. _“I’ll tell you a story, believe me it’s true/ A tale you’d best hope never happens to you/ Old Spicy McHaggis, how he met his fate/ You I can save, but for him it’s too late!”_  
      Darcy took over, shouting the lyrics to him. _“Spicy was big, burly and strong/ His pipes were gigantic-”_  
 _“And so was his schlong!_ ” the bar roared.  
 _“From city to city running around/ Always looking for chicks over four hundred pounds!”_ Darcy finished.   
      The guy in the corner gave a drunken whoop and stumbled off the bench. Darcy wobbled and Steve lifted her off the bar and dropped her in her seat.   
      She patted his shoulder. “All my thanks, Cap.”  
      Steve grinned. “Stay off the bar so I don’t have to take you to the emergency room. Got it?”  
      “Aye, aye Captain!” Darcy shot back.   
      Betty slid onto the stool next to Darcy’s. “You’re quite the colleen this evening.”  
     “I get the impression this is your favorite holiday,” Bruce agreed.   
      Darcy grinned. “Everyone’s Irish on St. Paddy’s Day and I don’t do anything halfway.”  
     “And we applaud you for not dying Budweiser green and wearing leprechaun hats,” Connor chimed in as he passed.   
     Betty laughed. “Now that sounds more like what I’m used to on St. Patrick’s Day.”  
     “Add in some idiot’s trying to make mint jello shots in petri dishes and you’ve got my college experience down pat,” Bruce said, playing with Betty’s hair.   
     Tony threw an arm around Bruce and clucked his tongue. “Mint jello shots? I expected more from men of science. I mean, they could have at least done what I did and set up a...a...what do you call ‘em? Whatever, it’s essentially Mouse Trap but at the end you get alcohol.”  
Darcy pointed at him. “That is an amazing idea. We should do that! We can use the bowls of peanuts and empty glasses and steak knives-”  
     “No knives!” Steve yelled.  
     “Killjoy!” Tony shouted back.

  
       A few hours and half a Guinness factory later, Connor was up on the bar, announcing last call. There were a few angry shouts from the corner and Connor tossed a wet bar rag in their direction and yelled something about taxis. Darcy had returned to sitting on the bar, having nearly fallen off the stool far too many times.   
      “This is the best part guys! It’s coming!” she clapped her hands excitedly. “Get up here with me, Jane! Sing with me! Sing the song of our people!”  
      “Darcy, no one’s singing. It’s just bagpipes and flutes,” Jane grumbled sleepily, slumped against Thor’s side.   
      Darcy made a face at her. “Natasha! Pepper! Join me on my throne.”  
      Natasha pulled herself onto the bar smoothly and between the two of them, they managed to talk Pepper into joining them.   
      Darcy leaned back and waved at Connor. “We’re gonna kick this song’s ass! Play that shit!”  
      Connor chuckled. “Oh for shame, Darcy Lewis! Such language before a holy song such as this!”  
      She flipped him the bird and he crouched under the bar to set up the music.

      _There were people of all ages_  
 _Gathered ‘round the gable wall_  
 _Poor and humble men and women_  
 _Little children that you called._

_We are gathered here before you_   
_And our hearts are just the same_   
_Filled with joy at such a vision_   
_As we praise your name._

      As the chorus began, voices joined in until all but a few were singing, their voices mixing with the heavy scent of beer in the air.

      _Golden Rose, Queen of Ireland_  
 _All my cares and troubles cease_  
 _As I kneel with love before you_  
 _Lady of Knock, my Queen of Peace._

      Darcy wrapped her arms around Natasha and Pepper’s shoulders, pulling them with her as she swayed. Before long, the entire bar was swaying and singing, arms around each other’s shoulders like one big family. By the end of the song, at least a dozen people were sobbing into their pint glasses, and a handful started shouting in Gaelic. When the music cut out, Connor turned off the stereo. He and his father started herding people outside   
and into cabs and buses.   
      Darcy looked down at her legs, contemplating how she was going to get off the bar without falling flat on her face. Natasha had slipped down and was helping Clint get his jacket on. He got it on inside out and Natasha gave up, pulling his arm over her shoulders to steady him. Thor had scooped Jane up and was carrying her bridal style. Tony was holding onto Pepper’s waist to steady her, and next to them Betty was leaning into Bruce’s side, looking tired. Darcy’s gaze returned to her legs and she furrowed her brow. She was wondering if Connor would let her sleep on the bar when someone tapped her on the knee. She looked up at Steve and gave him a goofy grin.  
      “I’m gonna sleep on the bar ‘cause my legs don work anymore,” she told him, slurring her words a little.  
      Steve suppressed a laugh. “How about if I carry you instead?”  
      “Piggy back ride?” Darcy asked excitedly.  
      “Yeah, a piggy back ride,” Steve nodded. “Do you think you can handle that?”  
      Darcy nodded seriously. Steve turned around and hooked his arms under her knees as she slid onto his back. He adjusted her and joined the rest of the tipsy group at the door. Darcy called a slurred goodbye to Connor and his father as they passed them. At some point in the walk, a group of drunk college kids ran past, tossing shamrock confetti as they went. Darcy and Pepper both whooped in joy. Pepper stopped and shook her hair out, laughing at the small blizzard of green confetti that flew everywhere. She wobbled on her heels and fell against Tony’s side. Meanwhile, Clint had picked a piece of confetti out of Natasha’s hair and was yelling at it.  
      “The fuck is this bullshit?” he demanded. “Doesn’t even have four fucking leaves. What kinna half assed kids are they? Don even bother to get four leabes!”  
      Natasha shut him up by promising to go shopping for accurate confetti in the morning. As drunk as she was, even Darcy knew there was no chance in hell Clint would be getting out of bed until at least early afternoon.   
      “How’re you doing back there, Darce?” Steve asked.  
      Darcy lifted her head from his shoulder. “Three sheets to the wind, my friend.”  
      She could feel his body shake as he laughed. “I thought so. We’re almost there.”  
      When she finally woke up the next morning, the last memory she had of the night was arguing with Steve about whether or not she could get into bed without help. Since she’d woken up in the bathtub, it was apparent that she should’ve let Steve win that won.   


**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> "St. Anne's Reel"  
> "Spicy McHaggis Jig"- Dropkick Murphys  
> "Lady of Knock"- James Kilbane
> 
> Kinsale Tavern is a real place in New York, between 93rd and 9th Streets.


End file.
